User talk:Crazyguy56
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dark Times Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Adding On the map I added 3 new things. I added the Pythos River, the Bagon Sea, and Lake Gathos- Zackcarlp 17:32, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Galdion Thanks 23:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Back Been gone for Mother's Day, starting on work now.Zackcarlp 23:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC)G/\|dion Where have you been CG? Oops, that was me. :P Zackcarlp 23:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Ge|dion Hey Crazyguy56 11:45, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Half of the words you see are "Hey". =P Zackcarlp 20:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC)(.:~Z&ck~:.) I meant say. =P Zackcarlp 20:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC)(.:~Z&ck~:.) Going to start on the battle grounds. This should get the roleplay running. P.S, how do you get the link for here? I want to tell people about this place. Zackcarlp 23:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Zack Planning Good job Zack, and here's the link: http://darktimesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Times_Roleplay_Wiki Just copy and paste it. 23:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me... hmm.... Anyway, get to the MB Chat and post the link for me if you can, 9 people there. Zackcarlp 01:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Zack I'm going to delete Geldion. I'm using Yoda now. Zeldin is now a free land for anyone to conquor. Zackcarlp 00:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Zack I understand. I'm so sorry I was inactive, I was at my lake house for a week without a computer. :'( What have I missed?Zackcarlp 15:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Zack Great to see you back. Anyway, Jegalo became active and joined Storm. That and I(Link) was almost killed. Other than that I added a few templates, and forums. Crazy May 21, 2012` I'm active, not semi active, I just have to be places for a long time. I'm going to camp this week, and I'll be going to the lake a lot.... I'll be definately more active during the school year. Zackcarlp 01:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Zack Okay I'll change it. 02:05, June 3, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!!! I couldn't find this place. D': Zackcarlp (talk) 02:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC)zackcarlp